The present disclosure relates generally to vehicular mounted mowers and more particularly to a mower deck mounted on an articulating boom attached to a self propelled vehicle.
Tractors, such as those used in the agricultural and construction industries, include attachments for various applications. One such attachment is a boom mounted mower deck. When used for roadside mower applications, positioning and range of motion of the deck are important considerations. However, range is limited by stability compromises.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved mounting for articulating booms used with a vehicle which permits an enhanced operational range without compromising stability.